Batman
Bruce Wayne AKA Batman is a famous vigilante & superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in Death Battle Episode 26 and 36 against Spider-Man (Episode 26), and Captain America (Episode 36) in which He lost (Spider-Man) and won (Captain America). Batman returned for the third time in Episode 88 of Death Battle where he was pitted against Black Panther and lost. Batman also appeared in One Minute Melee in Episode 5 against Albert Wesker from Resident Evil and lost, then he reappeared in Episode 49 where he fought Iron Man from Marvel Comics and won. Batman appeared in Arcade Mode Episode 6 where he fought Iron Man and won. Batman appeared in DBX Episode 60 where he fought against Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series and lost. He returned to Episode 76 of DBX where he fought against Iron Man and lost again. Battles One Minute Melee *Batman VS Shadow (Completed) DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Battle Info (Fanon) Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Feats Weaknesses Battle Info (Batman vs. Spider-Man) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2 *Weight: 210 lbs *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Orphan *12 master's degrees Skills *Knows 127 martial arts *Peak human conditioning **Bench press: 1,000 lbs **Leg press: 2,500 lbs **Master acrobat and athlete **Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds * Genius intellect and strategist *Master escape artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective Batsuit *Weight: 200 lbs *Nomex reinforced fabric *Fire-resistant memory cloth cape *Bladed Gauntlets *Steel-toed boots *Nose-piece gas filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear Utility Belt *Grapple gun *Gas mask *Tear gas *Smoke pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs Feats *Solved numerous unsolvable crimes *Invites near-death experiences *Can best metahumans in combat *Does not uses firearms *Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League *Only non-powered founder of the Justice League Weaknesses *No exploitable physical weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental stability barely in check Battle Info (Batman vs. Captain America) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. Utility Belt *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit Batsuit *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heartbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System Feats *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 Battle Info (Black Panther VS Batman) Background * Full Name: Bruce Wayne * Height: 6'2" | 1.9 m * Weight: 210 lbs | 95.3 kg * Hometown: Gotham City * Net Worth: $9.2 billion * Has twelve masters degrees and is a master tactician * Favorite meal: Mulligatawny soup Gadgets * Grapple Gun * Batarangs * Smoke Pellets * Tear-Gas Pellets * Thermite Bombs * Flash-Bang Grenades * EMP Grenade * Explosive Gel * Shock Gloves * Stungun * Rebreather * Lock Pick * Bat-Cuffs * Batclaw * Bat-Rope * Bat-Saw Bat Suit * Bulletproof protection * Flame and shock resistant * Cape stiffens to act as glider * Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head * Blades gauntlets * Conceals both his heartbeat and heat signature * Night, infrared, and UV Vision Feats * Dodged Darkseid's Omega beams * Stole Green Lantern's ring off his finger * Knows every fighting style * Lifted 1,000 lbs * Escaped Wonder Woman's lasso * Has outsmarted Ra's & Talia al Ghul * Defeated King Snake, Aquaman, and Superman * He's the goddamn Batman! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Orphans Category:Detectives Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Iconic Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Rich Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Billionaires Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Bat Family Category:Death Battle Losers Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:Death Battle Winners Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Arcade Mode Winners Category:Super Power Beat Down Winners Category:DBX Losers